best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Mite Mite ☆ Kochichi" by Momoiro Clover Z
"Mite Mite ☆ Kochichi" (Japanese: "みてみて ☆ こっちっち"; English: "Look Look ☆ Here") is a song by J-pop girl group Momoiro Clover Z. It was released as part of the official soundtrack for the video game Pokémon Black & White on September 18, 2010. Lyrics (Japanese) みてみて☆こっちっち　こっちみてほしい みててくれたら　どきどきハッピー！ みてみて☆もっとっとん　もっとみてほしい みててくれたら　はりはりキリリ！ パジャマ早脱ぎ新記録 ミルク飲んだら白ひげ 好きな先生のものまね モデル歩きで気取りましょ ばたあしばたあし息継ぎ 夏のお尻はまっしろ ソフトクリームで聖火ランナー みてみて☆もっとっとん　もっとみてほしい みててくれたら　嬉しいな あのまぶしいお日様に　見守られて 今日も楽しかったね あのやさしい燃えるような　夕焼けは 終わりじゃなくて明日の予告編さ きらきら☆きらりん　夜空の星よ きらり流れろ　願いをのせて みてみて☆こっちっち　こっちみてほしい みててくれたら　どきどきハッピー みてみて☆もっとっとん　もっとみてほしい みててくれたら　はりはりキリリ 寝癖ぴょこんとグッモーニング　壁に逆立ちヘソだし 靴が逆です右左　傘をぐるぐる雨上がり 氷いちごでベロ出し　行くぜドリブル今がシュート! おもちゃのマイクでリサイタル みてみて☆もっとっとん　もっとみてほしい みててくれたら　頑張れる! あの輝くお月様が創り出す　夢の世界で遊ぶ あの瞬く星たちが眠る頃 ピカピカの今日が始まるんだよ☆ みてみて☆こっちっち　こっちみてほしい みててくれたら　どきどきハッピー みてみて☆もっとっとん　もっとみてほしい みててくれたら　はりはりキリリ Lyrics (Hepburn) Mite mite kochichi kochi mite hoshii Mitete kuretara dokidoki happy Mite mite motonton, motto mite hoshii Mi tete kuretara harihari kiriri Pajama haya nugi shinki ro ku Miruku non dara shiro hige Sukina sensei no mono mane Moderu aruki de kidorimasho Bata ashi bata ashi iki tsugi Natsu no oshiri wa masshiro Sofutokuriimude sei ka ran’naa Mite mite motonton motto mite hoshii Mi tete kuretara ureshii na Ano mabushii wo hisa ma ni mima morarete Kyou mo tanoshikatta ne Ano yasashii moeru youna yuu yake wa Owari janakute ashita no yo kokuhen sa Kirakira kirari yozora no hoshi yo Kirari nagarero negai wo nosete Mite mite kochichi kochi mite hoshii Mitete kuretara dokidoki happy Mite mite motonton motto mite hoshii Mi tete kuretara harihari kiriri Ne guse pyokon to guddomooningu Kabe ni sakadachi hesodashi Kutsu ga gyakudesu migi hidari Kasa wo kurukuru ame agari Koori ichigo de berodashi Ikuze! Doriburu imada! Shuuto Omocha no maiku de risaitaru Mite mite motonton motto mite hoshii Mi tete kuretara ganbareru Ano kagayaku otsuki-sama ga tsumugi dasu Yume no sekai de asobu Ano matataku hoshi-tachi ga nemuru koro Pikapika no kiyou ga hajimarun da yo Mite mite kochichi kochi mite hoshii Mitete kuretara dokidoki happy Mite mite motonton, motto mite hoshii Mi tete kuretara harihari kiriri Lyrics (English) Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! Take off my pajamas so quickly it's a new record Drink milk and get a white mustache Mimic my favorite teacher Let's put on airs walking like a model Flutter kick, flutter kick, then take a breath Summer bottoms are pure white Be a torchbearer with an ice cream Looky Looky☆More-ore I want you to look more When you look at me I'm happy! With the dazzling sun watching over us, today was fun, wasn't it? The graceful almost blazing sunset is not an ending but just a preview of tomorrow Shiny Shiny☆Flashy-y The star in the night sky twinkling and falling, wish upon it! Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! Say good morning with a tuft of hair standing up; do a handstand against wall with my navel showing Shoes are reversed, left and right; after the rain twirl the umbrella Stick my tongue out at strawberry ice; let's go, dribble, right now, shoot! Do a recital with a toy mike, Looky Looky☆More-ore I want you to look more If you look at me, I can try harder! Play in the world of dreams created by that shining moon, Under the winking sleeping stars A sparkling day will begin ☆ Looky Looky☆Here-ere, I want you to look here When you look at me my heart pounds and I'm happy! Looky Looky☆More-ore, I want you to look more When you look at me I'm enthusiastic! Why It Rocks # Momoiro Clover Z did a really good job at creating a Pokémon song that doesn't artificially or deliberately shout out the Pokémons' names obnoxiously. # The choreography for the song is very creative and easy to dance to. # The band's vocals match the song's instrumentals really well. # The beat used is really good and so is the flow. # This is one of the best Pokémon songs of all time. # The song received a nice Just Dance Wii U routine that faithfully recreates its official choreography. Bad Qualities # It's very hard to find the official version of the song for purchase online due to it being in Pokémon Black & White. # The choreography can wear out any performers very quickly. Videos Category:2010s Category:J-pop Category:Foreign-language Category:Songs from video games Category:Just Dance songs Category:Pokémon songs